CPR
by Anguissette
Summary: [SasuNaru] Newly certified Sasuke wants to practice CPR on someone... or something, who else is better than his own boyfriend?


AN: I had to attend a CPR/First Aid class his weekend, as in from 9am-5pm for two entire days. It was incredibly boring, and I still had to work till 11pm afterwards. The only good thing that came out of my wasted weekend was this messed up idea (which was inspired after I almost got mouth to mouth from a blue eyed blonde, haha too bad I'm not into facial hair P ). I blame everything on boredom, lack of sleep, and coffee, so be warned P

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

CPR

"Sasuke, you bastard…" Naruto growled out. "What in the name of Hell are you doing?"

"Dobe, shut up," the phrase was delivered with a heated glare. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of helping an unconscious being right now?"

"It's not unconscious, damn it!"

"Need I remind you again, Naruto? Out of the two of us, I am the one who is officially certified in Level C CPR and Standard First Aid," The Uchiha pulled out his wallet and took out the little card with the Red Cross on it, holding it in front of the whiskered face. "I think I have more authority than you do in recognizing a person in need of help."

The blonde gritted his teeth tightly seeing the holier-than-thou smirk on the other's face. Ever since Sasuke passed the CPR/First Aid course a week ago, they boy did not missed a single opportunity to show off his new achievement. It was just one of the many things that the Uchiha liked to use to boost that occasional inferiority complex he suffered from time to time.

"First of all, check the surroundings, check for any dangerous objects in the environment," Sasuke murmured to himself. A quick survey around the room told him that it was all clear. "Next, check to see if the person in need is conscious." A pale hand reached out to tap the smooth skin of the person he was kneeling next to.

Naruto suppressed a growl of frustration as Sasuke continued, completely ignoring his presence.

Sasuke frowned as he did not get a response with his tapping. "After determining that the person is unconscious, then help must be notified." Turning to Naruto, the raven quickly barked out the next order. There was no time to waste now, this was a real state of emergency, just like how he had practiced in the class. "You there! The blond with the stupid look on his face! I need you to call 911! Ask for an ambulance! We have an unconscious being here! Do you understand me? And bring back an AED if there is one!"

"Okay good," The Uchiha nodded to himself as he heard some banging noises against the night stand, and he pretended to ignore the finger he got from his boyfriend at the string of commands. "Now, comes the ABC… airway." He bent down and placed his ear against the soft flesh underneath him, facing the chest, so he could also observe any movement for breathing motions.

"Not good, I can't hear anything," looked like he would have to perform CPR for sure. He never thought that just one week after he got his certificate, he would be forced to use his new skills. "Two breaths, thirty compressions. Two breaths, thirty compressions." He quietly repeated to himself.

A look of panic appeared on Naruto's face. God, Sasuke couldn't be serious now, could he?

Unfortunately, the black eyes were filled with determination.

A loud moan was heard as Sasuke reached down; using his hands to tilt the head up for better position, and slid his mouth over the column of soft flesh. The dark haired genius counted as he blew air down, gently… as he was taught in school.

Two breaths. One, two.

Now for the thirty compressions… As soon as his mouth disappeared, a strong hand replaced the place where his mouth was. A tunnel formed by his hand moved up and down around the quickly hardening flesh. Dark eyes alight with fiery lust regarded the now panting body underneath his hand. Looked like his CPR was pretty affective, he was receiving signs of life from his patient already.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted out, arching into the hand that gripped his member snuggly, while moving it moved up and down in a steady rhythm.

"Dobe," The hand that was doing the compressions tightened in warning. "What did I tell you about reviving too fast? I haven't even completed thirty compressions yet."

"Shut up you horny bastard," Naruto's voice suddenly flew up a few pitch as the mouth descended to replace the hand. Apparently Sasuke just finished the thirty compression when the blonde was speaking. Now it was time for the two breaths again.

Thirty to two. Naruto remembered biased ratio with panic. Tanned hands quickly released the bed sheets and tightened into the spiky black hair just as Sasuke was about to lift up his head.

"Don't you dare! I played along with your little fetish, so you better finish what you started!"

Lips smiled around the pulsing flesh. Sasuke closed his eyes in satisfaction, before sliding his mouth slowly up Naruto's cock, gently scrapping his teeth along the vein on the underside, relishing the whine that was his reward for saving a life.

"So you're back. Did you bring the AED like I asked you too?"

Naruto snorted in the middle of his lust induced shock. Leave it to the bastard to kill the mood. But nonetheless, he reached under the pillow and produced the bottle of lube and tossed it to his lover.

The End

ABC: airway, breathing, circulation. Three things that must be checked when you find someone unconscious.

AED: Automatic external defibrillator (those things people on ER uses to shock people back to life with)

AN: Yes, Sasuke is practising CPR on Naruto's cough cough cock cough. And yes I know it sucks (no puns intended) and it's not a real lemon. I have never written smut before and it was hard enough just writing this, I don't know if I can go all the way. O.o


End file.
